1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp. More particularly, the present invention relates to a headlamp, a stop lamp, a tail lamp, a turn lamp, and the like used for a vehicle including automobiles, motorcycles and trains.
2. Related Art
An apparatus for detecting wire breakage of a vehicular lamp and for warning a driver of the wire breakage is known (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-217851 bulletin (page 2–4, FIG. 1-3)), thereby the driver is warned to replace the wire-broken light source.
However, when a wire of a light source of the vehicular lamp is broken, the light source stop emitting light and consequently the quantity of light of the vehicular lamp lowered until the wire-broken light source is replaced.